Smexy
by UndercoverGleek
Summary: Dameron  What if during sexuality week, Cameron and Damian are paired up in the music video? And Cameron agrees on kissing Damian? Let the fireworks fly. T for language and light sexiness
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello Hello Hello! Ok I wasn't going to post this for a while, but I want to get some stuff out so I decided I should start this today. I won't post every week, probably every other week since I have so much going on. I think Im the only one to do a Sexuality Dameron fanfic like this so I hope I inspire some people to write stuff like this. I hope you enjoy. Love you guys Bye! P.S POVs go Damian, Cameron etc

* * *

><p>"You were all great, but the winner this week is Samuel," Mark annouced. The 6 remaining contenders clapped in approval, although Damian felt like someone else should have won. His gaze went over to Cameron, who was clapping happily along with the others. As much as Damian wanted to deny it, he had a slight crush on Cameron. He knew he didn't swing that way, but something about Cameron just made him feel special. But that's all it was going to be, a silly crush, since Cameron was to devote of a christian to go for a guy, let alone Damian. His attention averted back to Robert, who had just annouced that this weeks video would be Teenage Dream.<p>

"So for the big group number, I am going to split everyone into teams two," Robert said, "and you must act sexy with each other. The top person from each group will be safe." The group murmered in fear at the fact that they had to out do each other. The only person fine with this was Lindsay, who had been treating this like a fight to the death since day 1.

"Alright, Samuel," Robert continued, "your partner is..." Damian and the others waited in atcipation.

"Lindsay," Robert annouced. Samuel took a deep breath of relief and Lindsay squeeled in delight. Damain knew she would do whatever it takes to win, but with what happened with Cameron was any indication, Lindsay will probably plant one on Sam. "So Sam your a jock and Lindsay you'll be a cheerleader." Damian smiled at the fact that Lindsay will have to be in a little short cheerleading outfit but instintly stopped when he saw Lindsay glaring at him.

"Damian," Robert said, "your partner..." Damian looked around the room. The only girl left was Hannah, so if he and Hannah were partners, it would mean Cameron and Alex would be together. To Damian, that was not a pretty sight to think of, but it was probably going to be a reality.

"Is Cameron," Robert continued. The room burst into a fit of shock. Lindsay and Hannah covered their mouths in shock, while Alex and Samuel laughed in good fun although Samuel looked very strained. Damian was frozen to his seat. Everything was blurred out as soon as Cameron's name was said. He missed Robert telling him their scenerio was a flity food fight and Alex teasing him about having to be with a guy. He was now having to be sexy with his innocent, chriastian best friend, who he had loved since day 1. "This is going to be interesting," Damian thought.

* * *

><p>AN That's chapter 1. Sorry its short, I had no idea what to do with it. I'll post occasionaly so sorry if there isn't any new chapters next weekend. Alert, favorite, and review. Love you guys Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'M BAAAAACCCKKKKK! Sorry for the delay. I know I;m a bad little gleek, arrest me! I had alot of issues these past few months so thxs for hopefully not giving up on me. This chapter is dedicated to all new readers, all returning readers, and the readers who have given me the awesome reviews. Enjoy! Love you guys Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>Cameron's POV<strong>

"So how's everyone feeling about this," Samuel asked. _Disgusted, embrassed, horrified, _Cameron thought, but since noone wanted to hear that, he kept his mouth shut. How could they? Robert and the other's knew his parents would literally kill him if he was cast romantically with another guy. Let alone acting sexy with one. But they just HAD to put him in a sexuality video with one.

But not just anyone. His best friend.

Damian was probably as shocked and humilated as he was. Cameron knew Damian was 100% straight, so it must have been as traumatic to hear they were together. By the look on Damian's face, Cameron knew his assumptions were right.

"I was honestly hoping anyone but Samuel," Lindsay chirped from Bryce's old bed, "and low and behold..." The group smiled at her comment, Samuel actually laughing a little bit.

"I'm just kidding," Lindsay giggled. Raising one arm in the air, she dramtically chirped, "low and behold I get Samuel!"

"Deep down in my poor little soul I was longing for Sam to be my partner," Alex added.

"To make him gay?," Hannah giggled.

"Yeah," Alex deadpanned, earning laughs from the others. "Although I would have lived with Damian."

"Yeah it's going to be a challenge for you two," Lindsay said to Damian and Cameron.

"It's going to be more of challenge for Cam don't you think?," Alex asked.

"Of course," Cameron said, "Since my parents will probably kill me when the episode airs." The group laughed, but Cameron was not in the mood. His parents would seriously kill him. His dad was a priest for god's sake. He basically thought homesexuality was a buzz word for a one way ticket to hell

"It's not like they are going to ask us to kiss," Damian murmered.

"What if they do?," argued Cameron, "remember what happened with Sam and Marissa?"

"Can we please change the subject?," Samuel demanded. The others nodded and changed the subject to what the judges wanted from them. Without anyone noticing, Cameron slipped out of the dorm and headed down the hall.

He just needed some time alone. To clear his head. To just wrap his head around all the things going through his head.

What if they were forced to kiss? Would his parents disown him or understand? Why was Damian being so calm about this? Why can't he just quit already?

When he came down to the kitchen, Cameron sat down at the table and rested his head in his hands, silent sobs releasing from him. After a while, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders.

"It's going to be alright," a deep, irish voice said. Cameron looked up to see Damian smiling kindly at him.

* * *

><p>AN So that's chapter 2. Sorry that it's short (and it sucks) but it will get better promise. Alert, favorite, beta, read more, and review. The more reviews I get, the faster the next update. Hope you guys liked it. Love you it, Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	3. A Message That Could Change Everything

A Message That Could Change Everything

Hello everyone. It's me, Whitney. How's it going?

***Angry Troll* Not much b….**

FUCK OFF TROLL! Sorry, my bi-polar self-popped out. I'm not bi-polar I'm just odd.

Anyways, I have some sad news. I have decided a very saddening truth that will affect a lot of my readers.

If you haven't noticed, only a few fanfics have this message. That is because, do to either lack of interest or my severe writers block, I am considering stopping this story.

Before I get the whole PLEASE NO reviews, let me tell you that I will reconsider IF I get some support.

If you want this story to keep going, then please review. If I get 10 reviews for this story saying you want this story to keep going by April 24th, then I will announce when the next chapter will be up. If not, well sorry but it's the end of the line.

Hopefully this isn't the end. Good luck, and see you then.

~Whitney the UndercoverGleek ;)


End file.
